Kerala
"I don't know which is worse, the height, the massive bellies, or that face." Nerala muttering to herself upon first seeing Grand Marshal Fandrax. ''"You do realise the last person who asked what was in my bellies ended up in them, she was delicious and I am sure you are as well, but you are safe for now. Can't go devouring royals now, can I?" ''Kerala responding to a question by Nerala. Kerala Fandrax is the Grand Marshal of the Fawdraxan Military. Profile *Name: Kerala Fandrax *Birth Date: -4548762 *Height: 473ft 9in *Species: Fawdraxan *Gender: Female *Weight: 587637670839 Kg Overview Born a puny runt into a military family, peaking at just 289ft. At age 29, Kerala voluteered for a secret military project who were looking for abnormally small females, the aim of the project was to make larger, stronger soldiers from the smaller, weaker ones. The project used a small dose of the semi-stabalized Ixnara gene that would stay active just long enough to make the host roughly 2/3 larger. Kerala was the only survivor, with the other, larger, subjects either gaining deformities or dieing instantly shortly after they stopped growing. Strangely, Kerala's tiny size was suspected to be the cause of her survival. Seeing the now 473ft beast's potential to be a great officer in the military, it was decided that Kerala was to be trained to be a Marshal. This training involved multiple years of lectures on tactics and command protocols that bored Kerala senseless, with just the physical training keeping her sane. Unlike normal soldiers, this physical training consisted primarily of stuffing lesser DragonKin into Kerala's maw, to make her the bulk commonly associated with Marshals, and secondly training to make her more adept in fights. By the end of her training, Kerala had gained huge amounts of weight and strength as well as tolerable (she passed all of her leadership tests, albeit not very well) leadership skills and had become known to the other Marshals and Generals. Her years as a Marshal were some of the shortest recorded before being promoted (voted in) to Grand Marshal after the previous Grand Marshal was demoted (voted out after a Marshal demanded a vote of no confidence) due to "pacifism". Kerala's pro-expansion and domination policies as well as her considerable personal strength landed her the spot of Grand Marshal at the age of 781, considerably younger than the average age of 1750. Since her appointment as Grand Marshal, Kerala expanded the Fawdraxan military by massive amounts and increased their reign across the galaxy to almost total ownership with just a small region of space belonging to non-Fawdraxan forces. In -4539722, Nerala Quanar did something no royal had ever done before, apply for the military. Never being the smartest Fawdraxan and not really having any interest in history, Nerala ran into complications when she mentioned her surname at the recruitment office. The recruitment officer panicked and could only think of one thing to do with a royal trying to join, call the Grand Marshal. Told to wait in the waiting room, Nerala grew agitated having expected military sign-up to be quick before hearing a transporter window opening, a loud thud, and the sound of heavy footsteps before the heavy double doors to the waiting room were flung open and Grand Marshal Kerala Fandrax stomped in. Nerala stood in shock, as she had expected the Grand Marshal to be normal sized and had taken the recruitment officer's fears as a joke, but as Nerala stood up to speak, she was grabbed around the waist by Kerala and lifted so that their eyes were level. With this done, Kerala grunted "Not bad for a royal" before dropping Nerala to the floor. As soon as Nerala had scrambled back onto her feet Kerala roared "You do know about the military code of silence Royal?" earning a shaky reply of "No Grand Marshal" prompting Kerala to ponder briefly before growling "It does not matter, I can tell you if you hold promise, wait here and don't speak." before punching one of the doors open and grunting for the recruitment officer to join her and Nerala. Once the recruitment officer was standing next to Nerala in Kerala's shadow, Kerala growled with pleasure "You two will fight each other in unarmed combat until one of you is on the floor almost dead, if Nerala wins then I will let her join my military. However, if this scrawny little recruitment officer wins, then she can get a minor promotion to a department of her choice. Now you have been briefed, get going, I have things I need to do." Nerala was more than happy to throw the first heavy punch which hit the officer square in the nose causing a nosebleed. After only 7 minutes, the recruitment officer was gasping on the floor barely able to breath while Nerala stood with a foot on her back looking smug. Seeing this, Kerala looked even more smug than normal before getting up and saying calmly "You may have potential after all, Royal. Anyway, recruiter, get back to work, and get Nerala a non-disclosure agreement which I hope she will read before signing. I have work I need to attend to onboard my flagship, so call me when Nerala is ready to sign that agreement and I will transport her to my ready room." This earned a worried "Yes Grand Marshal" from the still gasping recruitment officer. Shortly after Kerala had transported back to her ship, the recruitment officer grumbled "Consider yourself lucky Royal, that is the first time I have seen the Grand Marshal take a shine to someone. So I'll just get you your document which I insist you read because the fine print on that one applies to everyone, even royals." Nerala had to wait 15 minutes for the recruitment officer to find the document and limp back to Nerala. The document's excessive length and massive amounts of fine print took over 10 minutes for Nerala to read before she shouted "I'm ready to sign this thing, tell the Grand Marshal I am ready to be transported onto her ship" getting a grumpy "If you hadn't almost broken my arms I could do this quicker". When Nerala was transported into Kerala's ready room and saw Kerala slumped behind her desk she started to wonder if she was meant to be transported directly to the ready room. Kerala merely grunted at Nerala's arrival and tossed a small knife to Kerala while grunting "Sign that thing with your blood, doesn't matter if it's legible or not, a DNA marker is what we need. When you have done that, give it to me." Nerala, slightly confused, pricked a scale on her finger off and poorly signed the document before giving the document to Kerala in complete silence. Kerala quickly scanned the signature and grunted "Get to the troop training area on deck 43, ask for directions and give the drill instructor this." With this done, Kerala tossed a small gold badge at Nerala and got back on with her work. Pets And Other Dominated Foes ''"I never truly destroy a species, I always keep their last remaining example as a pet." ''Kerala on totally eradicating a species. Kerala is well known for collecting special pets ever since her promotion to Grand Marshal. These pets consist of living, sentient species that the Fawdraxan Military has totally destroyed, apart from this one remaining example. These pets are kept in a cage on a shelf (or the floor if the species was too big for the shelf) in the ready room aboard the I.F.V. Dominating Queen. These pets are occasionally fed by Kerala who gives them just enough food to survive. Once a pet dies of age (or other causes), it is left in it's cage to rot. Kerala often helps this process by scraping the flesh and scales off (and eating them) leaving just a skeleton behind in the cage. Kerala has told other Marshals she keeps these pets for a few reasons. Firstly to enjoy the sad look in their eyes as their life slowly ends. Secondly to have a physical record of a species that has been totally eradicated. While not strictly a pet, Kerala is known for using the skeletons of species she has eradicated as decoration on certain things. An example would the be the skulls she has on top of all of her oversized pens (oversized to be the correct size for Kerala, due to her noticeable size difference over other Fawdraxans). Despite this practice, she never uses the bones of her pets for this sort of decoration. Legacy ''"There is something not right with that legacy ship, that is why you aren't boarding it." ''Kerala telling her senior crew as to why they couldn't go on the legacy ship. Despite being Grand Marshal, Kerala refused to let any of her personal fleet board the Fawdraxan Legacy Ship. While this seemed downright illogical in the eve of mass extinction, Kerala had other plans. These plans involved fitting her personal fleet led by her flagship, the I.F.V. Dominating Queen, with ship wide stasis generators that were tied to the systems on the legacy ship to awaken when the legacy ship did. Kerala had always expressed strong distaste to the legacy project but knew it had to happen to ensure her species' survival. Awakening After waking from Stasis in 2039 after a secure subspace message was sent to Kerala's fleet when the Legacy ship activated causing the stasis generators to shut down. After Kerala rolled out of bed causing a rumble in the deck plating, she pulled herself up while rubbing her eyes... Combat Style Kerala prefers to use a light cannon for ranged attacks and is an average shot with it. Her fighting strength lies in close range encounters when she can use her immense bulk and strength. If possible, she will force foes under her main belly, whether by force or by merely standing over them, before flopping to the floor flattening anything below her under her giant main belly. She will sometimes grab foes and either tear them apart (often ripping limbs off), shove them into her maw and devour them or stuff them into her breast crack to be fed upon later. Should she ever fight another female Fawdraxan, she will grab them by the waist and lift them off the ground so that not even their hind legs are on the floor. How she procedes varies depending on her reasons for fighting this Fawdraxan in the first place. If the reason was food, she will bite her victim's head off for a quick kill, or bite large chunks from their body for a slow kill. If the reason was a warning, she will close her hands around her victims waist so tightly she almost crushes it before tossing the gasping Fawdraxan to the side. Should the reason be (non-lethal) punishment, she will often tear either an arm, a leg, or the tail off, lick the wound, devour the removed limb and drop the victim to the floor painfully. Gallery August2015.jpg|Kerala updating records in her ready room onboard the Dominating Queen. Category:Characters Category:Fawdraxans